


Screw

by eruthiel



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Background Het, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Size Difference, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel
Summary: Dawn rents that cute barbot to try and cheer Eric up.No actual robots are harmed in this fic, but David sure is!





	Screw

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, "robot" David is blatant fetish fuel. This is another idea that was kicking around for ages before I finally decided to get it down, hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm legally obliged to allude to Colin at some point in every fic, but his many sins are largely absent here. Heed the other warnings, though.
> 
> Title from ['Why I Am Not A Teenager'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOiIgM-0cbM) by the Magnetic Fields.

"Remember that barbot we were checking out the other night?"

Eric doesn’t look up from tinkering with the smoothie maker, which has been churning out nothing but thick black slime for days. "I remember _you_ checking it out," he says cautiously. He recognises that tone in his roommate's voice, and he doesn't trust it.

Dawn isn't discouraged. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her smirk. "Well, guess what? I had a word with services, and…!"

"… And what?"

"And they told me I could hire it out as a sexbot for the weekend! How cool is that?!"

Eric finally looks up. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can think of anything to say, the doorbell buzzes.

Dawn chirps, "That’ll be it now!" and skips over to open the door.

Standing in the corridor outside is the barbot. Or rather, the sexbot. Or rather, not really a robot at all, but a frail young man with dark, tangled hair and grubby grey overalls. Dawn orders it inside, then locks the door.

If asked, Eric would easily be able to identify this individual as David Knight, Blue. But since nobody’s asking, the thought barely crosses his mind. If the company inventory says that the thing now perching clumsily on his sofa is a robot, then it’s a robot. It sure sits still and quiet like a robot waiting for orders.

Eric goes back to frowning at the smoothie maker. "What do we do with it?"

Dawn guffaws. "Clue’s in the name, smart guy. What do you wanna do with it?"

"I don’t really want to do anything. I do appreciate the thought, Dawn, but I’m not really in the mood…"

"Aw, don’t be like that. It’s just something to ease things along until you get your confidence back, you know?"

Eric frowns harder. "There’s something off about having sex with robots, if you ask me. I don't think Tom would have approved. And besides, remember what happened to Brian when he tried it with his aidbot? Medical told him his genitals would never fully recover."

"That's so not the same situation at all," Dawn scoffs. "Brian's aidbot wasn't customised properly. This model is way better."

She strides over to the robot and pulls it up off the sofa. She prods and squeezes its various soft parts, making it squeak. "Look! No metal gears, no wires, no coolant. It'll be just like doing it with an employee. Only without the hassle of talking to anyone, or the risk of actually feeling anything!"

Eric sighs and leans back against the counter. He sees the robot staring at his huge, bare arms as he folds them across his broad chest. Then it swallows hard and looks away.

Dawn frogmarches it across the room and shoves it to the floor at Eric's feet. It starts shaking. For a while, the two of them just stand there, staring down at it.

"How do you turn it on?" wonders Dawn.

"I don't know. Like you said, it's nothing like one of ours."

"Sexbot," Dawn commands, "activate pleasure protocol three!"

It just continues to shake. Eric shrugs. "Maybe it's broken. It wasn't any good at being a barbot, either."

"How about – sexbot, suck!"

No sooner is the word out of her mouth than the robot starts unfastening Eric's belt. Dawn cries out happily and claps her hands. "It's working!"

Eric takes its bony wrists and holds them still. "Okay, okay, so it can do some things. That doesn't mean I want it doing them to me."

"Sure?" With a wicked smile, Dawn puts her hand on the back of the robot's head and pushes its pretty face into Eric's crotch. It makes a noise that vibrates against his cock.

Blood starts moving south at the sensation, and Eric panics. He grunts and releases the robot's wrists before stepping away, leaving it crumpled beside the counter.

Dawn's face falls. She looks at him for a moment, then shakes her head. "Why are you being like this, Eric? I thought we were gonna have fun."

"I just… I'm not in the mood for fun."

"But can't you just fake it?"

"No! I don't want to! I'm sad, I'm actually sad, Dawn, and I need some time to… I don't know, to be sad!" Eric covers his eyes and groans. "Can't you just let me be sad for a bit? Please?"

There's a long silence. When Eric works up the courage to uncover his eyes, he finds Dawn still staring at him, hurt and confused. He sighs. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound ungrateful."

"I dunno, Eric. I dunno what to do about any of this. I'm worried about you."

He drags his hands down his face. "Me too." He glances at the robot, at the still-broken smoothie maker, then back to Dawn. "Listen, I'm going to bed. Obviously go ahead and do whatever you want with it, if you still want to. I'll have my earplugs in."

"But… I got it for you."

"I know. Sorry."

Dawn nods. "Sexbot," she barks, "return to the sofa and prepare to activate pleasure protocol two!"

Eric leaves Dawn alone with her new toy and goes to bed.

* * *

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, the bedroom door opens and closes. Somebody lifts the covers of Eric's bed and slips in beside him.

He sits up, scrambling to remove his earplugs in the dark. "Um, hello? Who's there?"

A high-pitched voice replies, chillingly close to his ear. "I'm sorry for startling you. Miss Cox ordered me to recharge here for the rest of the night."

"What? Why?"

"She said she would, ah… pleasure herself to death if she didn't get rid of me."

"Then go back to services."

"Miss Cox also ordered me not to leave these quarters, on pain of deactivation."

"Well, they're my quarters, too! And now I'm telling you _not_ to not leave, also on pain of deactivation!"

He feels it start to shake again. "I… I… I'm sorry," it whispers. "I've never been assigned to provide sexual services before. I don't… I don't know the protocol…"

Eric sighs. "You're not a very good robot, are you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I was an even worse employee, though."

"Alright, you can recharge here. Just don't expect any… anything, okay?"

"Of course not!"

Eric grunts and rolls over. The robot huddles behind him, squeezed onto the very edge of the mattress.

For the next hour or so, Eric drifts in and out of dreams. For a while he's back in the otherworld, scrambling up an endless mountain of galactic garbage. He came here to find Hob, but all he's got for company is the sexbot, jabbering ecstatically about portals and long-lost boyfriends.

Unlike in reality, Hob never comes sliding down the mountain towards them. Instead they just keep climbing and climbing forever, tethered together, until Eric knows for sure he'll never see Hob again. He failed her, and now he'll never see her again. Then he trips on a loose piece of space junk and jerks awake.

It's the strangest thing, but the robot is crying. He can hear it shivering and stifling sobs behind him. Eric rolls his bulk over and it quickly goes quiet.

Eric squints into the dark. He can't see it, only sense it by the clammy skin pressed against him, and the faint sound of ragged breathing, and the stale smell of sex. He considers calling for Dawn, getting out a drill and going in to see what's wrong with it. Then he remembers it's made of bones and meat, not metal like the robots they're used to working on, and they'd likely just mess it up even more.

Eric feels helpless. He wishes he could drill into his own head and fix whatever it is that's making him so sad lately. He used to be such a good employee, until Hob came along. He used to be happy. Now he doesn't even have sex anymore.

Suddenly, he sees everything from Dawn's perspective, so much clearer than before: all she wanted was to fix him, too. She just wanted to get a screwdriver and root around in his brain until her friend started working properly again, but she couldn't, and so she did the next best thing she could think of. No wonder she was so upset when he wouldn't even try.

Eric makes up his mind to try.

The robot gasps when he grips it by the thigh and yanks it into the middle of the mattress. It's so light, so small, so much more fragile than a normal robot. Eric crouches over it on all fours, willing himself to want this, forcing himself to think of all the employees he used to have fun with, before…

Before Hob. She comes to his mind's eye unbidden, shimmering and beautiful, her sharp eyes, her small breasts, her halo of turquoise hair – unique, ferocious, powerful. Eric bites his lip as he wraps the robot's legs around his waist. Hob's phenomenal legs were a combination of soft and firm, but these are neither, just dry skin and bone.

He presses on. He presses in. The robot makes a moan that's barely there and puts its hands on his shoulders. Eric pulls them off, pins them to the mattress, and starts thrusting. To make sure he's really on the path back to normality, he makes a promise to himself not to stop until he's finished, and to finish inside.

It’s hard not to feel a bit weird about it at first. Like fucking a vacuum cleaner. But soon enough Eric manages to lose himself in the sensation, the blood hammering through him as he fucks the robot beneath him. It lies still, only sometimes making little Martian-like sounds, clenching nicely around his cock. It's really a very satisfactory little sexbot after all, even if it looks a bit odd.

Eric’s panting, and smiling, and feeling halfway back to his old self. He can do this. And if he can do this, how much harder can it be to make love to an actual person? He can feel his climax starting to build, his cock full and throbbing with pleasure, when suddenly the robot's dainty hands slip from his grip and come up to cup his face.

Eric starts to cry out before one of the hands clamps itself over his mouth. He can’t stop fucking now, he’s too close – his hips keep moving on their own, as if he were the robot servicing an employee, and not the other way round.

David pulls his head down close and whispers between panted breaths, "You still love her, don’t you?"

Eric groans.

"It’s okay. I know how it feels, haha. Haha! I know how it feels when someone who’s left won’t leave. You’re him. Dawn was him all night, over and over again, from every angle, she was him. And I’m her, aren’t I? It’s okay, Eric. It’s okay."

Eric wrenches the robot's hands from his face and slams them back down on the mattress, pinning them with one hand. He uses the other to cover its mouth. "Shut up," he hisses while he pounds into it. "You're not a person anymore. You don't get to think any of that stuff. You're just a thing that follows orders. So shut up, shut up, shut up…"

It’s not lying still anymore. It writhes and wriggles beneath him until he finally comes in it, pushing his hips right up against it, still repeating his mantra the whole way through. Shut up, shut up, just fucking lie there and take it and shut up.

When he's done, Eric sits up straight and stares into the darkness for a second. Then he rolls out of bed, taking the robot with him, and drags it through into the living room.

Dawn’s asleep on the sofa, her bong and a few empty beer bottles in disarray on the floor. She jolts awake when Eric slams the door.

"Dawn. I’m sending it back."

"Wha… ?" She rubs her eyes and squints from Eric to the robot and back again. "Didn’t you like it?"

"It’s defective."

"Yeah, but still basically usable, right? I had a great time." She laughs. "Hey, maybe it just doesn’t like you."

Eric looks at the robot. For the first time, he can see just how badly scratched and bruised it’s become since it arrived. He shakes his head. "I don’t like it. I want it gone."

"Sigh. Alright. If you insist."

"Thank you. I’ll file a bug report with services in the morning."

Dawn gets up to unlock the door. "Sexbot, report back to services immediately."

It doesn't move. Dawn snaps her fingers. "Hey! Eric, what did you do to it?"

"Nothing! It was already broken. I was in the middle of using it when it started saying all this stuff…"

Dawn's already reaching for her tool belt, on its hook by the door, when the robot stutters into life. "I, I, I just wonder if I might be permitted to retrieve my uniform and put it on before I leave, please?"

Dawn blinks. "Services will issue you a new one when you get back."

"But… but I'll have to walk halfway across the base to get there…"

"So?"

"What if I encounter an employee? There are maintenance crews working tonight…"

Dawn shrugs and looks to Eric. "I don't see the problem. If it gets held up on the way by a crew wanting to use it, a uniform's only gonna slow it down, right?"

The robot goes still for a moment, then nods and crosses to the door. Dawn lets it out, then shuts the door again and turns to Eric. "That was weird."

"I told you, it's defective."

"I hope it does get stopped on the way. Those maintenance guys work hard. They deserve a little treat."

"Uh-huh." Eric scoops up Dawn's empty bottles and carries them over to the recycling hatch. "Listen, Dawn… I'm sorry. None of this is your fault."

"Uh, duh."

"It's my fault. I've been in a rut, and I haven't even been trying to get myself out of it. I've been letting my sadness happen, and keep happening, when I should be pulling myself together and acting normal instead."

Eric closes the hatch and turns to face Dawn, who's back on the sofa, watching him with a sympathetic smile. He sighs. "You've been a good friend to me through all this, Dawn, and I've been a bad friend back. Worse than that, I've been a bad employee."

"Come here, you big lug."

They sit side-by-side on the sofa. She wraps an arm half-way around his massive shoulders. "You feeling a bit better now, mate?"

"… Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"There you go! That wasn't as hard as you thought it would be, was it?"

Eric smiles sheepishly. "That's what she said."

Dawn elbows him and grins. "It sure is, big guy."


End file.
